


Neglect

by Moonshape



Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [8]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Soft af, seriously who even am I, that awkward moment when your notes are as long as your fic, where is all the angst and darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshape/pseuds/Moonshape
Summary: I would like to dedicate this story to everyone who, like me and Kathryn, can get *very* single-minded (often needlessly) at the expense of taking proper care of themselves for extended periods of time. Good for you as well if you've worked on noticing the tell-tale signs of that (my big noticeable one is the state I let my hands get into which I stole here for Kathryn....)I would also like to dedicate this story to all the lovely Sevens out there who quietly and often without thanks (at the time) take care of us, as in this story, in whatever form that takes for you 🧡
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008699
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Neglect

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to dedicate this story to everyone who, like me and Kathryn, can get *very* single-minded (often needlessly) at the expense of taking proper care of themselves for extended periods of time. Good for you as well if you've worked on noticing the tell-tale signs of that (my big noticeable one is the state I let my hands get into which I stole here for Kathryn....)  
> I would also like to dedicate this story to all the lovely Sevens out there who quietly and often without thanks (at the time) take care of us, as in this story, in whatever form that takes for you 🧡

There are times when Kathryn does not look after herself. When her eating and sleeping pattern is erratic at best, when she runs on nothing but coffee, adrenaline and sheer stubbornness. 

Before she let me close to her, these were the periods I felt most helpless - seeing her face almost gaunt with determination and baseless guilt, the stress ever-present in her shoulders, noticing the tell-tale state to her nails and the usually soft skin around them from a combination of nervous fidgeting and neglect. Watching her carry the strain of it all, alone.

Now, these are the times when I quietly fill the bath and place her in it, taking comfort from her soft sigh of pleasure as I lather shampoo through her hair and rinse it off carefully. When, regardless of her protests, I intrude with easy, quick snacks and meals which, eventually, she gratefully consumes. When I pull her away from her ready room in the middle of the night and lie her out on our bed, massaging the tension out of each muscle until she falls asleep, the shadow of a smile creeping over her face. 


End file.
